Fnaf : Replaced
by Bonnie the Bunny17
Summary: The animatronics are replaced and dismantled at the new location, And Freddy is angry. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica find themselves in big trouble. Please give it a try. Sorry if chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1 Awakining

Ch.1:Awakening

Ok quick note, this my first story so sorry for any mistakes. Also i might make this story switch between the old and the toy animatronics. Now to the story!

"Ughhh my head." Exclaimed Freddy as he woke up. "Hello?" Freddy says, not knowing where he was. "Fr...Freddy" he heard a strange and broken sounding voice turned around and, what he saw made him cry "B..Bonnie your hea..head what happened." Freddy said stumbling over his words because of the oily tears "T..they dis..m..m-..mantled us." Bonnie said with his broken sounding voice.

After a a long silence Freddy asked "Where are the others?!" Bonnie pointed to a wall with Chica lying against it, still deactivated, with her jaw broken open too wide and her hands missing"Is..is she d..dea..gone" Bonnie shook what was left of his head and said "she i..isn't activated" Freddy sighed in relief "foxy is over there" Bonnie said, pointing to another wall

Freddy looked and saw holes and cuts all over foxy's suit. "Why were we dismantled?" Freddy asked. "We were rr..replaced." Freddy suddenly looked very angry and he shouted"After all these years and all we've done they replace us! With all the children who love us." Freddy smashed his fist into the wall making a large crack.

Sorry for this being short but it's the first chapter of my first story, see you next chapter and if you like this leave a review and tell me you want more.


	2. Chapter 2 The Replacements

Ch.2 The replacements

Quick note: People who are actually reading this thank you.

(Toy Bonnie P.O.V.)

" What was that" I said "Dunno want to find out?" Chica asked "Won't Freddy get...mad." "probably, but he won't have to know" Chica said "But what if he finds out "Whined Bonnie "We'll deal with it then" Said Chica"It sounds like it's from in there" Bonnie said pointing to a padlocked door. Chica looked at the parts and service room door marked "Employees only" and simply said "Well, open it" "What" Bonnie replied "no way Freddy would kill us if we went in there"

(Old Chica P.O.V.)

I heard voices one was familiar I tried to move but nothing happened. I tried to speakbut I couldn't. I heard a bang, suddenly I got feeling in my body back. I tried to talk again and heard a strange sound instead of my voice. "She's waking up" I heard. I opened my eyes ands aw Bonnie. His face completely torn off his head. "Glu..rgh goniieee" I tried again to talk."i..it's o..o..ok Chi..ch..Chica" he said. I turned and saw Freddy. "Gulllp meee" "We can't we've been scrapped" "Whhyyyy" "to replace us with more kid friendly animatronics" I tried and failed to stand "Ju..ust ssit there Chiicaa." Bonnie said."It's gonna be ok" Freddy said.

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Calm down Jeremy" I thought to my self "It's just a prank ok" I check the camera marked Show stage and see Bonnie and Chica were missing "Please be a prank" I thought. I couldn't see them any where. I checked the hall and vents, but nothing was there. Freddy left the show stage and was in the game room."Oh god it isn't a prank" I said then realized I said it out loud. I saw Freddy in the hall, I got ready to put my mask on but he just walked in and asked "Hey night guard can I use your cameras to find Bonnie and Chica" I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger

Ch. 3 Anger

Notes: please leave reviews with recommendations And thank you for the few who followed this story I might add OC but I need recommendations, also if chapters are posted strange it's because the doc-manager, thanks

(Jeremy P.O.V.)

I woke up and Freddy was in front me, I screamed and jumped back. "Hey are you ok"

Freddy said. "whaa.. oh so it was a just a prank, dammit Frits." I said " You know Frits?

Freddy asked confused "yeah he was the previous night guard I guess you met him back

when he was the night guard then." "Yes he always pulled pranks on us." "Yeah he does that" I said and laughed. But then I realized I was talking to an animatronic. "Wait you guys have... Feelings" "Of course we do why wouldn't we." "it's just... never mind"

(Toy Freddy P.O.V.)

Hmm I wonder what he meant. Whatever. "Hey can I use these cams to find Bonnie and Chica." "Uhh sure I guess." I flipped through the cameras and couldn't find them at all.

"I can't find them any where" I said "Sorry I don't know what to tell you" " I'll just go look for them." "Ok"

(Toy Chica P.O.V.)

"Aannd it's open" I said. "If Freddy finds out, you're taking the blame." Bonnie said

"Hmm maybe." I said. We walked into the doorway. "Arghh what be going on." I heard

"Hello, who's in here" I said "Who are you" said someone said from the dark. Old Freddy walked into the light from the open door " Ohh it's you guys, you're awake?"

"How do you know us, I don't remember you." "We're... you're replacements..."

(Freddy P.O.V.)

"YOU I'LL KILL YOU" I said jumping at the replacements Foxy got in the way "MOVE" I yelled "it's not their fault" he said "The management replaced us." I realized he was right "I...I'm sorry. I'm just... angry." " it's ok" The new Chica said, but the new Bonnie looked absolutely terrified. "Well, I be Foxy the Pirate Fox" Foxy said and held his hook, which Toy Chica shook. " N...nice to meet you" Toy Bonnie Mumbled. " He's Freddy,And Bonnie and Chica are over there somewhere" He said pointing behind him.

Chica stepped out of the shadows "Ohh... what happened to her" Toy Chica said sadly.

"Daaay dithgmntled me" (They dismantled me) Chica said And the toys understood.

"I'm so sorry..." Toy Chica said.

Thank you for reading please review and give suggestions or OC ideas, but I'm not sure I'll add OC But if you suggest one give me lots of info or I can't add them.


	4. Chapter 4 Extended Preview

Ch.4: Trouble

**Thank you _LeNekopan_ for being a supporter, all readers you should go check _LeNekopan's_ page to see if you like _LeNekopan's_ stories.**

(Toy Bonnie P.O.V.)

"Bonnie Chica where are you guys" Toy Freddy said. "CHICAAA" He screeched seeing us in the employees only area. "Uh-oh" Toy Chica said as we turned around. "Freddy it was her idea not mine please don't be mad I never did any thing it was all her!"Since she probably dragged you into this you're punishment won't be as severe But you" He turned to Toy Chica "come with me" he grabbed Chica's hand and dragged here out of the hall "And Bonnie" "uhh yeah" "you have to clean the bathrooms for a week." "But.." "No buts Bonnie now go" I went the supply closet to get some cleaning supplies.

(Toy Chica P.O.V.)

"Chica I'm going have to have you deactivated in the night for a couple days." Freddy said. "WHAT NO you can't do this it's not fair." I said "I know but you've caused to much trouble recently and you can't go unpunished" "Freddy please" I begged. "I'm sorry" He said then flipped a switch in my back and i deactivated.

(Freddy P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a corner with Bonnie Thinking about all that has happened today when Bonnie said "I wonder what it's like out there..." Foxy stood up with a smile and said" Do you want to find out, they left the door open" "Nope, not happening, if we were caught active they would scrap us" I said "But it's night." "How do you know they were over here instead of doing a show." "Hmm maybe you're right Foxy... ok lets go but only to the parts/service hall." We got up and walked out of the door into the hall.

Half an hour later

(Foxy P.O.V.)

As everyone turned to go back in the Parts/Service room i slipped around the corner."How could he expect meto only step alittle outside the door when there be adventure around." I thought to my self.

**Ok the extended preview is finished. Leave a review telling what you think about the chapter so far I'm going to finish soon hopefully**. **Anyway anybody have ideas for the rest of the chapter, if so tell me in a review or a PM.**


	5. Chapter 4 Trouble

Ch.4: Trouble

**Thank you _LeNekopan_ for being a supporter, all readers you should go check _LeNekopan's_ page to see if you like _LeNekopan's_ stories.  
>Also in this story Mangle is female.<br>**

(Toy Bonnie P.O.V.)

"Bonnie Chica where are you guys" Toy Freddy said. "CHICAAA" He screeched seeing us in the employees only area. "Uh-oh" Toy Chica said as we turned around. "Freddy it was her idea not mine please don't be mad I never did any thing it was all her!"Since she probably dragged you into this you're punishment won't be as severe But you" He turned to Toy Chica "come with me" he grabbed Chica's hand and dragged here out of the hall "And Bonnie" "uhh yeah" "you have to clean the bathrooms for a week." "But.." "No buts Bonnie now go" I went to the supply closet to get some cleaning supplies.

(Toy Chica P.O.V.)

"Chica I'm going have to have you deactivated in the night for a couple days." Freddy said. "WHAT NO you can't do this it's not fair." I said "I know but you've caused to much trouble recently and you can't go unpunished" "Freddy please" I begged. "I'm sorry" He said then flipped a switch in my back and i deactivated.

(Freddy P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a corner with Bonnie Thinking about all that has happened today when Bonnie said "I wonder what it's like out there..." Foxy stood up with a smile and said" Do you want to find out, they left the door open" "Nope, not happening, if we were caught active they would scrap us" I said "But it's night." "How do you know" "they were over here instead of doing a show." "Hmm maybe you're right Foxy... ok lets go but only to the parts/service hall." We got up and walked out of the door into the hall.

Half an hour later

(Foxy P.O.V.)

As everyone turned to go back in the Parts/Service room i slipped around the corner."How could he expect me to only step a little outside the door when there be adventure around." I thought to my self. I entered a room marked kids cove, I thought it might be the new pirates cove. I heard a sound so I turned around and was kicked in the head. I woke up and saw another more torn up, **mangled** animatronic fox "Ughh...who are you" " I be Foxy the pirate fox." She said "So... your my replacement" I said " Oh I be sorry I didn't know it was ye, the legendary Pirate Foxy " she said helping me up. "I was even named after ye" she said and shook my hand  
>"Well nice to meet you" I said.<p>

(Mangle P.O.V.)

This is the best day of my life, I'm talking to the most legendary pirate ever, and he thinks it was nice meeting me best day ever! "Umm Yeah it be nice meeting ye too"  
>I said nervously. " I best be going or Freddy might make me walk the plank." he said "The others are active too?" "yes they be active, why ye ask?" "just wondering""Well I best be going now" "umm ok bye." I said and he left.<p>

(Foxy P.O.V.)

She sure was acting strange. I thought as i got back to the parts/service hall I was walking up to the door when Bonnie opened it "Hey foxy are you going to come inside you've been in that hall for awhile" He said. "Uhh yeah I was about to go back inside" "Oh ok then" He said then I mentally sighed. Man I'm glad I wasn't caught.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter if so review it and give ideas or OC requests Well bye.**


	6. Update

**Thank you everybody that helped get me to 1k+ views Also sorry if updating takes awhile but vacation is over so I can't be on here often, sorry :( **


	7. Chapter 5 Freedom

Ch.5 Freedom

**Thank you everyone who has read this far into my story. To Kit the cat: I need a character bio.  
><strong>

(Toy Bonnie P.O.V.)

I was finishing cleaning the last stall of the boys bathroom. Done I thought. I put the cleaning supplies back in the closet, and walked out to the stage and sat down. Freddy walked in from the backstage with cleaning supplies and started cleaning the tables which confused me since usually Chica did that. "You know doing her work isn't punishing her." I said. He didn't say anything back. "Freddy is something wrong, where's Chica" I said wondering what was going on. "well...umm" "well what?" I said. "I deactivated her for the night." "YOU WHAT!" I practically screamed. "Don't worry I'll..." DON'T WORRY! HOW CAN I NOT, WHAT YOU DID ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled loud enough for the whole building to hear.

(Mangle P.O.V.)

" What's going on out here."I said walking into the dining area, because I heard yelling. "HE DEACTIVATED CHICA!" Bonnie yelled. "What!" I said. "It's only for two nights and she'll be active in the day" "SO, it's not fair to her." Bonnie said calming down a little. "It's only for a couple nights as punishment for what she did." Freddy said. "What did she do?" I said. "She Unlocked and entered areas that only mechanics and Mr. Fazbear can go." "So it's not like she broke anything important." Bonnie said "She unlocked the door to the old models of us!" "So who said they can't come out." I said, thinking of Foxy. "I did." He said. "Who made you leader." I said.

(Marionette P.O.V.)

"What's with all the yelling out hear guys, you're so loud that I can't hear my music." I said, stretching. "Freddy deactivated Chica." Toy Foxy said. I looked at Freddy and said confusedly "Why would you do that." "She let out the old versions of us" "So why can't they be out." Mangle said. "Because I said so." he replied."That's it you've been leader to long." Mangle said growling. Mangle jumped at Freddy pinning him to the ground. "NO NO PLEASE, YOU WIN THEY CAN COME OUT." Freddy said.


	8. Update 2

**Update again! I know what you're probably thinking " REALLY JUST POST A FREAKING CHAPTER!" But I just need to talk about some things. ****First off, and this is going to seem weird, I haven't actually chosen Toy Bonnie's gender so please help me out ok. Also I've made decent progress on the next chapter any way I might put a poll up, so yeah anyway thank you everyone for support!**


	9. Chapter 6:Building trust

Chapter 6: Building Trust

**Yay, six chapters! Sorry for the short chapters but it's hard to have time to write. Anyway enjoy, and thank you for all follows and favorites, also Toy Bonnie is a guy.**

**(Freddy's P.O.V.)**

I looked up as I heard the door opening. "Umm hello?" I heard the new Bonnie say. "What do you want?" Bonnie said. "Umm I...I'm here to let you guys know you can come out." Toy Bonnie said and Foxy's ears instantly perked up. "Come on lads, it be time for adventure!" Foxy said, leaping up and walking to the door. "Wait! How do we know we can trust them?" I asked."I think we can trust me and Chica's replacement." Bonnie said. "How so?" I asked again.  
>"Because yesterday they weren't doing anything wrong, they just investigated a sound they heard and found us." Bonnie said. "Hmm, actually you might be right." I said in agreement."Well then, what we be waiting for? Let's go!" Foxy said.<p>

5 Minutes later in the Dining room

**(Toy Chica's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes. "Huh, where am I?" I asked."You're in the dining room." Toy Foxy said. I looked over and saw Toy Freddy and glared at him. He turned and looked away and said; "I...I-I'm sorry." He said."Well you should be you stupid little..." I said and pushed him to the ground. Then suddenly the old Freddy got in the way. "Hey! he said he was sorry!" Freddy said. I just glared. Freddy helped his replacement up. "Thanks." Toy Freddy said. "No problem." Freddy said, and they shook hands. "I'm sorry for not letting you out of there. I thought you were a threat." Toy Freddy said.  
>"It be alright lad." Foxy said walking over to them.<p>

**(Toy Bonnie's P.O.V.)**

I was glad to have her back but I hate it when she's mad."Um, Chica?" I said. "What?!" She yelled in anger, causing me to flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just upset." She said."I..It's ok. I shouldn't bother you." I said, and started to walk away."No wait! It was my fault." She started, but I continued to walk away and ignore her. As I walked into the dining room I saw old and new Freddy with old Chica talking. Over in the other side of the room I saw old me, old Foxy and new foxy talking. I thought about which group to talk to, and decided to talk to the foxes and Bonnie. "Hi." Mangle said. "Hi." Is all I said in reply. "So who's going to be the new leader." Toy Foxy asked. "Well I be thinking you, after what ye did for us." Foxy said. "Me?! I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibility." Mangle admitted."Well who else is going to do it?" Foxy asked. "Well I've been thinking maybe…"

**I haven't decided between two choices. Wait till the next chapter to find out who the new leader is!**


	10. Update and preview

**Update again sorry, but I just wanted to know what I did wrong last chapter I got lots of negative feed back so please tell me. Because I'm sorry ****here is a preview.**

Ch.7 A new beginning

**Hello just wanted to let everyone know I'm probably Going to Make this story around 15-25 Chapters and maybe make a sequel I'm not sure.**

**(Toy Foxy P.O.V.)**

"Well I've been thinking Maybe it could switch Every couple of weeks, and if a leader Doesn't listen to the rest we would switch early." I said. "So pretty much a Democracy." Toy Bonnie said. "Is that what it's called" "Yeah." "I think it's a great idea" Foxy replied. "Well let's tell the others." I said. "Ok"

**10 Minutes later in the center of the dining room.**

"I think it's a great plan." Freddy agreed.


	11. Chapter 7:A New Begining

Ch.7 A new beginning

**Hello just wanted to let everyone know I'm probably Going to Make this story around 15-25 Chapters and maybe make a sequel I'm not sure.**

**(Toy Foxy P.O.V.)**

"Well I've been thinking Maybe it could switch Every couple of weeks, and if a leader Doesn't listen to the rest we would switch early." I said. "So pretty much a Democracy." Toy Bonnie said. "Is that what it's called" "Yeah." "I think it's a great idea" Foxy replied. "Well let's tell the others." I said. "Ok"

**10 Minutes later in the center of the dining room.**

"I think it's a great plan." Freddy agreed. "That way we don't end up with a a tyrant"Chica said. "Exactly, that's why we should do it" Bonnie agreed. "Ok most of us agree so who goes first." Toy Foxy said. Some eyes turned to her, some to Toy Bonnie. "What?! Why would you guys want me to go first I'd probably do something stupid." Bonnie said. "Hey I already said I wasn't going first." She said. "Well... maybe one of us can do it?" Old Freddy said. The old chica and bonnie looked shocked by his idea. I looked at Foxy and said "Maybe that isn't a bad idea."

**Another time skip.**

"So Foxy have you decided?" I said. "Yes, I will take first shift as leader." He replied. "Great, cause if you didn't me or Bonnie might have had to." I said only half joking

**(Foxy P.O.V.)**

I was excited to be the leader but I was nervous too. What if I made a stupid mistake? I thought. No, shut up you'll be fine, it'll be easy. "Uhh well as leader I announce uhh... that us and our replacements should be treated equally." I said. Nailed it! I thought. "And that no issue should be resolved with the deactivation of one of us." I said. Man I'm great at this. What I previously said probably got the new Chica to like my plan. "If anyone has any suggestions on the new system, tell me." Toy Foxy. "Umm how long are shifts going to be." I asked her quietly. "One week." She replied. "Ok" I said.

**(Bonnie P.O.V.)**

"I'm glad everything is going so well" I said to Chica. She tried to reply, but I couldn't understand her so I just nodded. I walked up to Foxy and asked " Do you know a way we could fix Chica's jaw?" I said. "Hmm, no i'm not sure ye should ask the new Freddy." He suggested. I asked him and he said "I can ask the night guard to try and convince the management to fix you guys." He said. "Really! That would be amazing." I said. He nodded and walked down the hall. I went and told the others.

**CH.7 Complete! So anyway who thinks Foxy was a good choice for first leader.**


	12. Chapter 0

**Ch. 0**

**This what happened before Freddy woke up in Ch.1 I don't know why I added this now I probably should have done it earlier**

**(Bonnie P.O.V.)  
><strong>

I woke up with a pain in my head, not knowing what was going on. Then I remembered us being shut down one by one. I was the last to go and heard them talking about replacements. I immediately looked around for the others, they were all there, but they were torn up especially Chica. I looked at myself and realized one of my arms were gone. I checked to see what the pain in my head was, and realized to my horror most of my head was missing. I sat down in a corner and silently cried.

**I know this wasn't really a chapter but I had it written since Ch.2 so yeah.**


	13. Chapter 8 : Repairs

Ch.8: Repairs

**Yay 4K+ words ****anyway tell me what you think so far. Also, I haven't got a single OC request that had a Character Bio, so somebody please send one in.  
>Also don't judge about The Marionette's <strong>**personality in this I just imagine him like this, so please don't hate me.  
><strong>

**(Chica P.O.V.)**

After the day had ended we were allowed back out of the parts and service room. "Ok guys you can come out." I heard Toy Foxy say. "Finally my servos might have locked up if i stayed still much longer." Freddy said. "We want you guys to meet some of the others." Toy Foxy said. "Others?" Freddy said. "Yep there's more of us." Toy Foxy said.  
>"Ok let's go" Foxy said, and we walked out to the dining room. A tall figure moved over to us and said "Hi i'm the Marionette nice to meet you." He had a present in his hands "Here, take this." He said handing the present to Freddy.<p>

**(Freddy P.O.V.)**

I shook the present. It sounded fairly heavy for its size. I don't know why but part of me felt that it had to be a trap. I slowly opened it to reveal a large book. The Marionette said "I hope you like it I found it in the prize corner on the ground." "Well it'll give me something to do when I'm bored so thanks. But why did you give it to me I don't even know you." The Marionette frowned and said, "You're Freddy i'm the Marionette that means we know each other right." "Well I mean we just met so why give me something?" "I don't know you just looked like you would like books that's all." "Well thanks, I guess." I said. The marionette said goodbye and walked away, and just then a much shorter figure walked up "Hello" It said. Foxy walked up and said, "Hi there I be Foxy the pirate fox who are you?" Instead of replying he held out a balloon. "Uhh thanks?" Foxy said.

**(Toy Foxy P.O.V.)**

"He's Balloon Boy, uhh he can't really, uhh, well talk except for a couple words because his voice box is glitched" I explained. "Oh." Foxy said. Balloon boy laughed and smiled as Foxy examined the Balloon Confusedly. "How does it float like that? They never did that at the other restaurant." Foxy said. "They fill them with helium, someone brought some to the other restaurant, but your show was off for the day." Freddy said. "How do you know that?" Foxy said quizzically. "Books." He said. "So the Marionette was right." I said. "Yeah." He said.

**(Jeremy (Finally) ****P.O.V)**

I walked out to the dining room with a toolbox "Hey, Jeremy did the management say they'll fix us?" Bonnie said. "No but they said I could try, so who's first?" I said. "Chica should be first." Bonnie said. "I agree." Freddy said. "Ok then let's get started." I began to repair Chica's hands.

**Ch.8 took forever but it's here, also sorry for the short P.O.V for Jeremy, it should have been longer.**


	14. I'm back

**I am still here...**


	15. Name swap

**Random name change for me I'm now Bonnie the bunny17  
><strong>


End file.
